Picture
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Draco is has to run away, set at the end of the six book three days after. So their are some spoilers. Draco and Pansy love each other... but can the death eaters get between that? [[Song Fic]]


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I don't own the song (Picture by Kid Rock and Gretchen Wilson)

A/N: Please read and review!

* * *

Draco and Pansy haven't seen each other since Draco became a known death eater, the night Dumbledore was murdered. Three days ago. 

Draco had his method of trying to forget the hard events of the past three days, his punishment from the dark lord left him alone in pain like knives were stabbing him. He wandered by a hotel and for the past few days he called it home.

Draco watched a girl walk into the room with a hotel key. Draco smiled at her. "Back at last." He said, he walked over to her. He kissed her neck. "Did you get the stuff?" Draco asked. This was almost rutine for Draco now, he seen a new girl come threw the door every night for the past three days.

The girl laid her head to one side and showed him a brown paper bag.

Draco took the bag in his hand and walked off.

The girl walked back to him. "I got what you asked for." She said. "Why don't go and get it yourself? Its only about ten in the morning." The girl said.

Draco ignored her. He took a bottle of fire whiskey out of the bag along with some cocaine.

"Draco?" She said.

"I don't like to go out in the sun anymore." he admited.

"Why not?" the girl ask.

"You talk to much." Draco told her he pushed her back on the bed and kissed her.

The girl pouted.

"You should talk less and act more." He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against her ear.

The girl smirked at him.

Draco sat on the bed and took a swig of fire whiskey.

The girl sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Draco smirked at her. She pushed him down on the bed. Draco flipped a picture down, he had been looking at earlier that day, unoticed.

Hours passed.

Draco and the girl passed out later, neither heard the phone ring. Draco's eyes opened a bit but he didn't fully wake up till after it stopped.

Draco woke up next to the girl, he had barely known her name. Draco looked at the picture that lay flipped over beside him. He couldn't flip it over, look at her smiling face as he lay here with another woman. He still loved her. This girl meant nothing to him, the girls that came before meant nothing to him. He took the hotel key out of the girls purse and got dressed.

He wished he had someone who would wake up missing him, thinking of him, waiting for him to come back. He had that with Pansy.

Not with that girl at the hotel, not any girl... but Pansy.

He put a picture of Pansy in his bag and took it with him where ever he wandered. Draco didn't have a home anymore, he was still on the run from a scentence in Azkaban. He was marked man.

Draco sat on the bed and took Pansy's picture out of the bag. He put his fingers on her face and tears came to his eyes.

The girl laying next to him rolled over.

Draco whiped his eyes and tried to forget Pansy for right now. He looked at her smiling face one last time and placed her picture into the depths of his bag.

****

(Kid Rock)  
Livin' my life in a slow hell hole  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried the day  
I can't look at you, I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her

The next morning, Pansy woke up with a deep sigh.

She had heard Draco was staying at a muggle hotel in hiding. She had been trying to forget him but she couldn't, she called the hotel the night before. Only suceeding in getting to his room but no answer.

She had trusted her friend Millicent with this piece of information and it happened to get all around. 'Great, now everyone knows.' Pansy thought to herself.

She walked into her friends house where she had been staying, some people smiled at her. She knew it was only half-hearted. They knew she called Draco. They knew she was also dating Theodore Nott, since three days ago when he was comforting her, trying to stop her tears. She was worried for Draco. One thing lead to another and they went on a date, slept in the same room, so people said they were dating.

Pansy was just looking for comfort.

Pansy sighed. She knew what they thought of her but she didn't care. She knew something wasn't right seeing the whole room stop talking as she walked in it. See them smile like that.

Pansy walked into her and Theodore's room. She looked around at the door to see if anyone was looking in, she saw no one and took out a botel of wine. She took a long drink of it.

These three days seemed like a lifetime of waiting. She loved Draco and she felt horrible for being with Theo in his absence.

Theo meant nothing to her.

She saw a picture of Draco peering out of her purse. Pansy put it away, she wondered to herself 'Where are you Draco?'

She pushed the picture far into her purse hopefully never to be seen again.

Theo walked in. "Hey." He said. He sat beside her. "I know you miss him- and if you don't want to keep this up then- I just want to let you know I'm not trying to take advantage of your situation. I just don't want you to think just because we got close that you have to be with me." Theo told her.

Pansy held back tears with a fight. She may not love him but she couldn't hurt him. He was her friend and she could tell he did care about her.

It was just her heart had already been sold to someone who all she knew was dead somewhere.

"Are you alright?" Theo asked her.

Pansy nodded. "I'm fine, why do you ask?".

Theo took the wine out of her hand. "Its almost empty." he pointed out.

Pansy smiled. "Don't worry about it." she told him.

Pansy couldn't feel anymore, only her heart breaking from loosing the man she loved. She wouldn't be able to see him again. She knew if she did it wouldn't be for long. A tear slipped from her eye.

Theo hugged her. "Its okay..." He said. "I'm here..."

Pansy sent him a half hearted smile that she had been seeing so much of latly.

She looked at her purse. She remembered his picture inside it and a few more tears fell.

She couldn't even think about Draco right now, while she was held tight in the arms of another. Even if she was missing him all the while.

**_(Gretchen Wilson)  
I called you lastnight in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _**

Pansy had gone to Diagon Alley for some shopping. She couldn't help but see Draco standing their leaning on a wall beside another girl, he had his hood up but she could see his face faintly, and his blonde hair slightly falling from the hood.

The girl was laughing and smiling- 'Flirting' Pansy thought bitterly.

She stormed off unable to hold back tears any longer.

Pansy barely slept that night, she awoke later the next day.

Pansy had to talk to Draco, she called his hotel room. He picked up this time. "Hello." he said sleepily.

"I saw you in Diagon Alley yesterday, was she an old friend?" Pansy asked annoyed.

_**I saw ya yesterday with an old friend **_

Draco sat up realizing who was on the phone. "Pansy?" he asked. He didn't wait for a reply. "It was just the same old same how have you been." Draco insisted.

Pansy rolled her eyes not believing it. She sighed looking at his picture she took out of her purse again.

_**(Kid Rock)  
It was the same ole same "how have you been" **_

Draco looked at her picture that sat beside his bed.

A tear fell down both their faces. "Since you've been gone my worlds been- dark and grey..." both said. They laughed nervously realizing they had said the same thing.

It would be weird but they had done it so many times during the time they dated, it just seemed they were meant to be.

Now it seemed as though the death eaters had gotten between them.  
_**(Both)  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey**_

Draco smiled at her picture. "You know your calling reminded me of brighter days." he told her.

Pansy smiled, but she wouldn't let him know how happy that made her.

_**(Kid Rock)  
You reminded me of brighter days**_

"Yeah, I hoped you would come home to stay Draco." Pansy sighed.

Draco looked at a bottle of fire whiskey beside him. "I was off to drink you away."

_**(Gretchen Wilson)  
I hoped you was commin' home to stay**_  
_**I was head of the church A/n I couldn't think of how to put it in when I typed it- sorry!**_  
_**(Kid Rock)  
I was off to drink you away **_

"I thought about you for a long time." She told Draco.

Draco smiled"I can't seem to get you off my mind." he told her.

"Why are we living life this way?" Pansy asked him.

"Its my fault." Draco told her.

Pansy felt tears roll down her face. "I found your picture today..." she said her voice cracking up from crying.

"Pansy- don't cry. I swear to you, I'll change my ways." Draco said soothingly.

Pansy smiled threw her tears. "Thats good... because I called to say I want you to come back to me." She said.

Draco smiled. "I never left." he told her. "I love you so much, Pansy."

"Come back home." Pansy told him.

Draco hung up the phone without a goodbye.

"Draco?" Pansy cried into the phone.

She hung it up and fell crying on her bed.

_**(Both)  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home**_

Pansy heard a knock at the door. She didn't move. She didn't want to move. 'Draco's gone for good' She kept thinking to herself.

"Pansy." A voice said walking in the room.

Pansy looked up her eyes covered with tears.

"I just came to say I love you... and I'm home." Pansy's vision cleared just enough for her to see Draco standing their.

Pansy ran to him and hugged him tightly, she clung to his shirt.

"I'm home..." Draco told her again rubbing his hand over her back.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Jessie


End file.
